


Seduce

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [8]
Category: Gabriel's Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy





	Seduce

Today as I lay in the bathtub alone  
hearing the drip and the dying-fly drone

I thought of those sailors  
pulled under by jailers 

the type to imprison them  
and never release the men

a mermaid holds you down  
how fitting+i am one

holding you back and keeping you down

escape while you can as i lay fast asleep  
before my clawed hands arise

from 

the 

deep.


End file.
